beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Futaba Kanzaki
is Hajime Kanzaki's niece and Mugen Kanzaki's granddaughter. Appearance Futaba is a young girl just a bit taller than Beel, with blonde hair worn in pigtails and brown eyes. She wears dark tights and white shoes along with a light, multi-striped dress. Futaba also wears a hoodie to match her outfit. Personality She is just as spoiled as Beel and has the same fighting style (kicking) and bad temper as her uncle Hajime. Futaba likes to play with her uncle but not vice-versa, as Kanzaki is frequently always ignoring her or pretending she doesn't exist. Still, she plays tricks on Hajime in order to get his attention. She dislikes being with her grandfather who tries everything to make her like him. Plot Saint Saint X'mas Arc Sometime before the holidays, Futaba goes to the local shopping district where she meets "Santa Claus". Later, she looks at a girl magazine and searches through the catalogs, eventually finding an item that she likes. Futaba tells Kanzaki to go tell Santa Claus that she wants the item specifically on Christmas Day and even threatens to kill him if he screws up with the gifts. Suddenly, she is instead told that Santa Claus was killed a month before after he ran into a dump truck, horrifying Futaba. However, she recalls meeting the holiday figure earlier that day at the local shopping district but is told that it was an imposter; upon hearing this, she becomes angered at the thought that such a person could be underestimating her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 11-12 Futaba goes outside her house and draws on the asphalt with a piece of chalk, moping about Santa Claus being dead. She eventually sees Yuka pass by and asks her whether it is true; to her delight, she hears that Santa Claus is still alive. Her excitement peaks when she discovers that the "real" Santa Claus will even be coming to Yuka's high school; hearing that, she asks if she can meet him, which Yuka promises her that she will.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 5-7 On Christmas Eve, Kanzaki and Yuka return together where the latter tells Futaba that she was unable to let her meet Santa Claus; despite this turn out, the young child is perfectly fine about it and instead asks to not be licked any further. However, Yuka decides to grant Futaba's wishes for her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 186, Page 14 Futaba holds her hand and together with Kanzaki, whose pants are grabbed by Futaba herself, they go to purchase Futaba's gift from the local shopping district; despite their concerns, she simply tells them to just be quiet and go with her. Powers & Abilities She seems to have the same bad temper and fighting style (kicking) as her uncle Hajime Kanzaki. Relationships Yuka Hanazawa Futaba and Yuka seem to get along pretty well and she immediately recognized her as 'Paa-ko'. The first time they met each other was when she was looking for Hajime and she ran into Yuka's group. When Yuka saw how bratty her personality is, she deemed it cute and it made her want to hug her. Then they turned to look for Hajime into a competition, resulting in them getting lost and kidnapped. Beelzebub IV Despite referring to Beel as her "lackey", she considers him a valued friend, always filled with joy upon encountering him. Because of her brimming confidence, Beel obediently follows her orders and listens to her unquestioned. During the school trip, Futaba encounters Chiyo to whom is in love with Beel. When Futaba sees that Beel and Chiyo is holding hands, she immediately becomes overcome with jealousy and causes a scene. In the side story series, Futaba discovers herself attending the same kindergarten as Beel and goes to greet him enthusiastically. Oblivious to Kōta's attempts to gain her affection, Futaba persistently sticks by Beel, choosing him as her partner and expressing great admiration and respect for his power and individuality. It is not yet known whether or not she harbors romantic feelings towards him. Chiyo Aiba Chiyo is Futaba's rival in that they both fight for Beel's attention. However, Futaba does not see the rivalry in the same sense that Chiyo does, that is, romantically. During their first meeting on the school trip, the two engage in a heated argument, to which concludes with Beel being demanded to choose between one of them. Kōta Kunieda Kōta has a one-sided crush on Futaba, who seems to not notice or show any interest in him. However, she does seem to consider him a friend as she was the one who suggested upon meeting that they become friends. Quotes Trivia *In Chapter 151, Futaba's birthday is revealed to be in February. *In a manga omake, it appears that Futaba knows Kōta Kunieda as both were shown arriving at Oga's home, looking for Baby Beel.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 135.5 *In the manga, a narration box states that when Kota Kunieda saw Futaba, she became his first love References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human